The use of communication channels of many types has increased greatly, given the recent proliferation of communication technologies. Communication channels in widespread use include, for example, telephone voice channels, cellular phone text message channels, computerized instant messaging channels, electronic mail channels, and so on. It is often the case that a given person is able to use a given communication channel in multiple ways. For example, a given person may have a business phone number and a cell phone number, or may have multiple email addresses. Some communication channels require users to log in to operate, while others do not. It is often the case that one person wants to communicate with another immediately or very soon, to give or receive information or to otherwise collaborate in a timely fashion. Channels that enable such communications can be referred to as real-time communication channels. Typically, one person will attempt to contact another using a real time communication channel, and the person being contacted can decide whether, or if, to respond. As communication services and technology evolve, the number of alternate communication channels that people use to contact each other grows. As such, the burden of monitoring and managing all of the possible communication channels, with their attendant devices and interfaces, grows ever greater.
Several current solutions attempt to alleviate the burden of monitoring and managing multiple communication channels. For example, unified communications solutions involve the integration of real-time communication services such as instant messaging, presence information, telephony, and video conferencing with non-real-time communication services such as unified messaging (integrated voicemail, email, text messaging, and fax). Unified communications solutions typically involve multiple products that attempt to provide a unified user interface and user experience. Unified communications solutions can allow a person to send a message on one medium and have it be received on another medium. For example, a person can receive a voicemail message and choose to access it through e-mail or a cell phone. If the sender of the voicemail message is online, according to the sender's presence information, and available to currently accept calls, the response to the voicemail can be sent immediately through text chat or video call. Alternatively, it may be sent as a non real-time message that can be accessed through a variety of media. Unfortunately, no current solution adequately alleviates the burden of monitoring and managing multiple communication channels.